Codatorta
Codatorta is the head teacher at Red Fountain and so far the only known teacher. It is presumed he is the Assistant Principal. He served in the great witch invasion. He wields a dark blue sword with three rings on the dull side and occasionally use a dark blue whip. Appearance Codatorta is a burly, gruff man with dark brown hair, slicked back to reveal his bushy eyebrows and widow's peak. He sports a goatee that is attached to his sideburns along his jawline. He wears a dusty, grey shirt that zips up the front and has no sleeves, a darker blue belt, khaki-colored pants, blue boots, and silver gauntlets. He is also very muscular. Personality He is a strict teacher but cares about the students. Series |-|Season 1= He first appeared in Episode 17 when Saladin told him that he was excited to see Codatora's students' dragon demonstration and he watched the tournament at Red Fountain with Saladin, Faragonda, and Griffin. When the Trix achieved their goals in stealing Bloom's powers, they sent the Army of Darkness to the other magic schools. Codatora was present in the invasion and did his best to defend Red Fountain. Unfortunately, the Trix were proven to be too powerful and he ordered his students to immediately board their battleships and escape, seeking refuge in Alfea. He fought bravely in the Trix's invasion and when they were finally defeated he celebrated the victory with everyone. |-|Season 2= His first appearance of this season was in "The Party Crasher" where Red Fountain revealed their new school and entertained their guests. Unbeknownst to the attendees, the Trix had snuck in with them and was searching for Red Fountain's part of the Codex. Codatora and Saladin soon discover their presences and knew of what they were searching for and thus went to help protect the crypt of the Codex against the Trix. When Faragonda and Griffin went to Relix to help the Winx and the Specialists, Saladin sent him in his place and a strengthening spell was placed on Codatorta by Faragonda and Griffin to strengthen Codatorta so that he could defeat the shadow creature Darkar produced. He then went to go help his students and attended the party after Darkar's defeat. |-|Season 5= In "The Devourer" Codatorta returns in order to teach Flora, Musa and Tecna that each creature has their own weaknesses with the use of a wild dragon. Bloom also mentions in this episode that he is one of the best battle masters. Specials |-|Revenge of the Trix= He makes his reappearance as he boasts to Saladin about the splendor of his students and that they will fare well in the upcoming Exhibition and observed Riven and Sky pitting the dragons against each other prompting him to take control of the situation and Bloom and Diaspro's battle in the sky. |-|The Battle for Magix= He reprises his role once more when the Trix gained Bloom's powers and was present when the Trix was sent to Lightrock Monastery as punishment for their crimes. He also attended the party that was held in celebration for their defeat. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= He appears in this special with the same purpose as in season 2. Trivia *On the official Winx Club Site prior to the Season 4 revamp, it was mentioned that Codatorta was once a Knight of the Fortress of Light. *He is nicknamed "Codatorta the Terrible" by Brandon. *Dave B. Mitchell also voice King Cryos in the Nickelodeon Dub. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Specialists Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Season 5